Why Not
by jac80
Summary: It was an irrational need; why would he need to be close to anyone. He shouldn’t, or at least that’s what he thought.


**Happy Holidays everyone. I know it's been a while and for that I am sorry, and no I have not forgotten about What She Wants. Things have just been a mess. Finals were a bitch and my husband was in a car accident. He totaled his car, but luckly he nor the person he hit were injured.**

**So this was something to help take my mind off of things. I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing, but I still have faith that Sesshomaru will find me worthy and then it's over;)**

He hadn't seen her in 13 years; she was nothing more than a child at the time, but he still felt the need to be close to her. It was an irrational need; why would he need to be close to anyone. He shouldn't, or at least that's what he thought.

Kagome had been the only person other than his father that Sesshomaru answered to; the fact that he allowed a child to question him and didn't feel the need to remove her from his person was laughable at best. That was it; she had to be the reason why he found no others attractive or even pleasing in the slightest. She had spoiled him; she didn't fear him, never had and probably never would. She was intrigued by him, even at such an early age.

He could remember it well; Kagome was only six the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. He noted then that her scent was pleasing and immediately committed it to memory. She was a beautiful child and would grow into a stunning woman, but to believe such was an understatement to say the least.

He had come home at his father's request; Toga felt that it was time for him to step down and allow Sesshomaru to take the reigns. He knew that Sesshomaru would take his company to a place that he would have never thought to venture and that was a good thing. Change was a good thing when it had Sesshomaru Taisho's name attached to it, and it was time for a change; so with that The Lord of the Western Lands sent for his son.

Getting off the plane Sesshomaru didn't expect to have a welcoming committee; what he expected was a nice quiet ride to his father's estate in one of the family limos, instead what he got was a very nervous Kagome. Seeing her standing there made him second guess himself, which was something that Sesshomaru did not do, but he hadn't seen her in so long he wasn't sure it was her until her scent wafted up towards him.

He knew it was her, no one else but Kagome could calm his senses like this. She never had any clue as to why he allowed her around his person; she was the only one who was ever allowed into his room and the only human he considered worthy of his time. Even as a child she was able to sooth his beast and bring him to his right mind, only she would ever do. She was the only one that he could see himself staying with for the rest of his unnaturally long life; if only she knew.

Stilling himself he made his way through the crowd; stopping right in front of her he could feel the nervousness coming off her in waves. He couldn't understand why she was so uncomfortable around him. She had never been before, but there it was.

She was no longer an innocent child; she was a beautiful specimen of woman and she was **pure**. Sesshomaru had figured that his idiot of a half-brother would have finagled his way into the girl's pants long ago. Everyone knew how the half-breed felt about her, but apparently she was a little slow on the uptake because she obviously failed to see what was right in front of her. She considered Inuyasha a friend and we all know what happens when a girl puts you into the 'friend' category, you will never see the blessings of the Kamis' that lie between the happiest place on earth to any male, human, demon, and hanyou alike; apparently this was the cursed fate that the half-breed had been forced to live with.

With a smile and a predatory gleam in his eye Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and brought it to his lips, where he placed a feather soft kiss on her wrist. The moment Sesshomaru's lips made contact with her skin, Kagome felt her knees buckle, but before she hit the ground Sesshomaru had an arm around her waist holding her up. With a shy smile and a faint blush she looked up into his eyes and whispered a soft thank you.

Showing her the smile that only she had ever been blessed to see he softly whispered, "It was my pleasure." At his words she felt it as the blood in her face rushed towards other parts of her anatomy. She was sure he knew what he had done to her, hell he was a dog demon, there was no way that he wasn't going to notice. Being in his arms for what seemed like forever Kagome was finally pulled from her musings and pushed away from him. Regaining her composure Kagome motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her to her car and while she was happy to see him again, she wasn't even supposed to be picking him up. That chore had belonged to Inuyasha before he found a way to worm his way out of more of his responsibilities.

_Past_

"_What do you mean you can't pick him up? He's your brother," sighed the exasperated female on the other end of Inuyasha's phone. His ears were already plastered to his head; he knew she wasn't going to be happy about being disturbed. Hell he would be pissed if anyone had called him this early in the morning. _

_Finally giving up on all other courses of action, Inuyasha sunk so low as to beg, plead and promise her anything she would want if she would just do him this little tiny favor. Hey what are friends for, besides she is the only person his brother likes; although like is such a strong word, maybe tolerate is better. _

_"Kagome please…you know we don't get along and I already have plans. Just do this one little thing for me and I promise I will do whatever your warped little mind can come up with." _

_"Gee, thanks…should I take that as a compliment or should I just s-i-t you now. Look you just can't ask me to do all the uncomfortable things you don't want to do. You need to grow up, damn it you two are supposed to be family and you can't even make it through a fucking meal. Because it's you I'll go pick him up, but you so owe me and I mean big time…you got that dog boy." _

_"Thanks love, I'll see you tonight." _

_"Inuyasha, what time does Sesshomaru's flight come in?" _

_"Oh did I forget to mention that?" _

_She didn't even have to see him to know that his ears were once again plastered to his head and that he was nervously fidgeting. "WHAT…TIME…DOES…HIS…FILIGHT…COME…IN…INUYASHA?" _

_"In two hours." _

_Before he hung up the phone he could hear a very alert and very pissed Kagome on the other end of the phone. He'd worry about it when he saw her tonight, and if he was lucky she wouldn't remember how pissed she was. Looking at her alarm Kagome cursed a certain Inu-hanyou and vowed to make his life miserable for the next week; maybe more. Luckily she didn't live too far away from the airport, but true to fashion she was late getting to the airport and had only just made it to the escalator when she saw him descend the moving staircase looking like a Kami from above._

_End_

For whatever reason she found herself feeling quite self-conscious around Sesshomaru which was strange because she had never felt this way around him; she had always felt extremely comfortable around him. Chalking it up to not seeing him for so many years Kagome willed herself calm.

Knowing that she would be taking Sesshomaru 'home' Kagome brought her clothing for the party with her; why make the drive to the outskirts of the city to have to turn back around to go home to get ready for a party that was to be held at the home she would be leaving. It didn't make any sense, so Kagome did what any resourceful girl would do; she brought all she would need so that she could mooch off her 'friend' and his family until the party.

_'Inuyasha so owes me,'_ was the mantra she repeated in her head throughout the entirety of the drive to the 'middle of nowhere.' Feeling eyes on her person, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to find him gazing at her like he was going to bite her. Blushing once more she felt that any conversation would be a good thing.

"I thought you were starting your own business…was that not the reason you left?"

"I have a very lucrative business with many offices all over Japan, but taking over father's company is my duty as heir to the Western Lands; besides I plan on taking the company and turning it into something my father could only imagine."

"Oh." It wasn't the most intelligent thing Kagome could of said, but that was all she could come up with at the moment. Eventually they settled into a comfortable conversation; she continued to ask about his business endeavors while he commented on her excellence in school. While he was no longer there with her, he continued to keep up with all things Kagome. It was strange that he felt the need to ensure that she had and continued to receive everything she needed and wanted. It never occurred to her that when she most needed something it would just show up out of nowhere; even now she hadn't put it together, but she would find out soon enough.

After being on the road for the past hour and a half both Kagome and Sesshomaru were relieved to be so close to his family home. Pulling into the drive and stopping at the gate Kagome smiled at the guard. "Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru, and once again it's always a pleasure Miss Kagome," said the balding man.

They could tell he had been a bit bewildered by the sight of Sesshomaru. "I guess Inuyasha failed to inform anyone that I was going to be the one who was bringing you home," Kagome sighed. At this Sesshomaru's smirk widened; he had found it amusing that the staff was more than likely not prepared for his return thanks to his little brother's neglect.

Suddenly Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and asked her, "When did you find out that **you** would be picking me up from the airport?"

Looking somewhat embarrassed by her upcoming answer she stared at the steering wheel, "Two hours before your plane landed. I think Inuyasha was supposed to keep you out until a certain time, but seeing how I was put on the spot I didn't know what to do other than to bring you home."

"It's of no consequence, I'm sure that we can make it to my room before anyone realizes that I'm in the house."

"Oh…wait don't you think that the guard would have announced your arrival by now?"

"Perhaps."

With that Sesshomaru smoothly exited the vehicle and retrieved his bags; grabbing her bag and dress Kagome followed him into the house and up to his room, somewhere she hadn't been in years. She could still remember when he told her he was leaving; it took every promise Sesshomaru could think of to get her to stop crying.

_Past_

"_Why are you leaving…did I do something wrong…do you not like me anymore." It was hard for him to make out what she was saying through all the tears, she had her head buried in his chest while she cried. An eight year old Kagome just could not understand why her only 'grown up' friend was leaving her. He was the only person who did not treat her like a kid; Sesshomaru actually listened to what she had to say and made the appropriate commits at just the right time. _

_Even though she was only eight she knew the relationship she had with the heir to the Western Lands was a little strange, but if he was willing to let it slide so was she. Besides he indulged her where no other adult would; he let her voice her opinions and vent her frustrations, whatever those might have been, I mean come on she was eight what did she have to complain about? _

_Kagome cried until she had no more tears; finally she looked into those eyes she thought looked just like the sun and asked the most adult question an eight year old could ask, "Sesshy…what am I to you?" _

_Upon hearing those words he froze; 'What would make her ask that? Of all the questions she could of asked that is what she chose to ask me; Kami what have I gotten myself into?' Placing her on the couch, Sesshomaru knelt in front of her and told her that she was someone very special to him. Someone so special that she could not be replaced ever. And that was it, Kagome hadn't seen or heard from Sesshomaru since then._

_End_

It had been three years since she had been in the Taisho home; she'd stopped coming after her first year in college, but even before that her visits had slowed considerably to almost non-existent.

Toga knew that 'his' little one missed his eldest son; Sesshomaru treated her like she was the most precious thing in his world, and it seemed as if she thought of him as an older brother. It pained him that she completely shut everyone out other than Inuyasha when Sesshomaru left. That had been one of the reasons he called his son home; Sesshomaru needed to be home to take on the responsibilities of being the Lord of the Western Lands. He also needed a mate and Toga could think of no one other than Kagome; although she had been just a child when they met, she was able to accomplish something no one had or has been able to do; worm her way into Sesshomaru's heart. It's funny how everyone has the same opinion, but they don't share their thoughts with one another.

Following Sesshomaru up to his room Kagome noticed that nothing had changed; she still felt the same warmth she had always felt and suddenly she felt horrible for not really keeping in touch because she so desperately missed Sesshomaru. It fell on her like a ton of bricks; they all missed him just like she did and she had pushed them all away. _'Kami…what is wrong with me? I've been so selfish, I should have come by more often. The Taisho's are like my second family and I just pushed them away over some silly little childhood dream that will never come true.' _

So caught up in her own musings Kagome missed Sesshomaru's abrupt stop and collided into the wall, or at least that's what it felt like. In actuality she had just walked into Sesshomaru; turning around he found her sitting on the floor rubbing her backside looking up at him sheepishly. Something akin to a snort passed his lips as he reached out and helped her up.

"Are you laughing at me," Kagome asked while scowling at the sliver haired Adonis.

"Yes…I believe I am. You should pay better attention to your surroundings."

He said it so sarcastically she almost missed the humor behind the words. Huffing she passed him and entered his room; she hadn't been in his room since before he left. In a hushed voice so quiet Sesshomaru almost missed it she squeaked out, "It's the same…nothing's changed at all."

"Why would anything change? No one would dare touch anything of mine for fear of disembowelment or beheading, whichever I felt like performing at the time."

"Wait…what? Why would you say something like that?"

"Do you not fear me Kagome?"

"Why would I fear you? You have never given me a reason to and I doubt you ever will."

"My own family fears me and yet you do not, but I guess you never have."

Giving him her most radiant smile she did what they both had been waiting on, she threw herself into his arms and whispered into his suit jacket how much she missed him. Guiding her towards his bed he sat down and pulled her into his lap and just held her; he held her as if he was afraid that she would disappear. Bending his head towards her ear he whispered, "Now was that so hard?" At his words Kagome found herself doing a really good impression of a tomato.

"You my dear are the only thing I thought about while I was gone. At first I thought I was going to lose my mind because I couldn't get an eight year old to stop running through my mind, but I came to realize that you were made for me…I was just lucky enough to meet you before I was supposed to. And while I did not come home I was made aware of everything you've ever accomplished."

Glancing at him through hooded eyes she frowned, "How would you have known, it's not possible for you to have known everything...wait…my mother. She knew how to get a hold of you?"

"Kagome…I asked her to keep it from you. I didn't want to disappoint you again. I was informed on how hard you took my absence and I didn't want to get your hopes up if I chose not to return."

By this time Kagome had removed herself from Sesshomaru's lap; she was livid, "You can't be serious. You would have just gone away and never have even told me…why would you do that? You knew how I felt."

Those five words came out before she could stop them; she had never expected him to pay attention to a child who only thought she was in love. Hell she barely knew what love was now, how was she expected to know what she was feeling back then. At her sudden confession Kagome felt so small, she'd just about told Sesshomaru that she loved him and had loved him since she was a child.

"I…I…I shouldn't have said anything, it just came out. I was upset. I'm sorry."

Collapsing on to the floor Kagome pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her face in her arms. That's when she heard his voice, "What is it that you feel? I would like to know." He was so close; she could feel his breath on her neck. Shuddering slightly at his nearness Kagome made herself look into his eyes, "I…I…kuso. When I was little I thought of you as the big brother I never had, but then I can remember wishing that someday I would marry you, but I guess you're not supposed to want to marry your brother. After you left, it was so hard…I knew that I had said that I would be strong and not cry, but I couldn't help it. You were my world…the only person who ever listened to me and took me seriously…my first real friend. I mean don't get me wrong I love Inuyasha to death, but we have a different type of friendship…I can't talk to him, it's like talking to a tree."

At that she heard Sesshomaru chuckle, "Yes, the half-breed is somewhat dense." Scowling at him she continued, "I know how he feels about me, I am not so blind as to not notice that he wants us to be more than just friends, but I just can't give him what he wants because my heart belongs to another…It belongs to you, and even though it hurts that my own family had contact with you and I wasn't told I'm not upset with them…and I still love you. I probably always will. You have positively ruined me for any other male, human or demon."

Had anybody walked in on them the sight would have been astounding at best; to see Sesshomaru kneeling next to a crying female who looked as if she was trying to see how small she could make herself become would have been something to be shocked by. But then again this was Kagome and when it came to her he never was quite himself.

Leaning forward Sesshomaru placed one elegant finger under her chin and lifted her face so that he could gaze upon her. Giving him a weak smile, Kagome tried to pull away from him, but before she could he leaned in and kissed her. It was so soft, strangely enough the softness of the kiss didn't seem to fit his personality. Slowly pulling her from her self imposed 'ball' for lack of a better word he gently pushed her to lay back only to be covered by his larger frame. As he demanded entrance to her mouth Kagome could feel herself slipping into a haziness of something akin to lust.

Things were going too fast, he had been gone for 13 years and now she was on his bedroom floor 'making out' with him. Pushing him off of her Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes looking for something, anything that would show her that he truly did love her and was not just using her. Before she had a chance to speak Sesshomaru grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his chest; his heart was beating so fast, that couldn't be healthy even for youkai.

"This…this is what you do to me. I told you, you were made for me. You are mine and mine alone. You should know by now I would never hurt you. If I would have stayed I would have been hard pressed not to take you before you were ready. I want you and no one else."

Looking into his face Kagome gasped at the pained expression it held; his eyes had started to bleed red. Not wanting to scare her Sesshomaru lifted himself from her body and turned from her. Thinking that he was upset with her Kagome called out to him, her voice barely above a whisper but to him it sounded like a summers' breeze. It was so soft, but he wasn't really listening to her until that one word floated into his ears, **onegai**. She sounded as if she was on the verge of tears; he could tell that she was worried for him, but he couldn't bring himself to face her.

His beast was ready to take her, but she wasn't ready and he wouldn't force her; he'd wait for all eternity. Having gotten up from her position on the floor she stood behind him and gently touched his arm, "Onegai, Sesshomaru…don't turn away from me." Finally turning towards her she could see that his eyes were completely red; they were mesmerizing, getting lost in the moment, she was unable to come up with the words she needed to make him understand that she was not rejecting him. "Sesshomaru…do you love me?" Knowing full well that his beast was in control she was shocked when she received an answer.

"**He will not answer, no matter what he feels for you because he is ashamed that he had/has these feelings for you. They manifested why you were still so young. We are old and have lived through many things, to find one who can calm our senses was something we never thought would happen. But it did, you are able to calm me…your scent sooths us, it is so inviting. We would not hurt you, but he is afraid that I will hurt you. I would give you pleasure if only you'd allow it. Yes we love you more than you could fathom; this is what you wish to hear, yes?" **

Kagome was stunned into silence; she had never expected for Sesshomaru's beast to answer her at all, no less give her a complete analysis of the youkai's mind and inner fears. He was as scared of what would happen, what he might do to her; that did a lot to alleviate most of her fears, knowing that he was afraid for her. Placing herself between Sesshomaru and his bed Kagome pulled his face down to hers until their foreheads touched. "I am not afraid of you. You know this…I know that you would not hurt me. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked you to tell me that you loved me, but I'm glad that you do. You don't have to be ashamed that you have loved me for so long…if it is as you say and I was made for you then you're supposed to love me, ne?"

With that she pulled him into a passionate kiss; she tried to pour all of what she felt into that kiss so that she could convey to him that she was a willing participant in anything he would have her do. Pulling away from the kiss, Sesshomaru studied her face and in a husky voice he asked, "Are you sure? Once we start there is no going back." She only nodded, she felt that there was no need for words. Feeling his arms engulf her small frame Kagome sighed in content. Sesshomaru proceeded to trail kisses from her ear to her neck, pulling back slightly he huskily whispered in her ear, "If you wish to keep the dress you will remove it now."

Stepping out of his embrace Kagome undid the clasp on the back of her blue sundress and undid the zipper letting the soft fabric fall to the floor until she was clad in only her underwear. Growling softly he pushed her back until she lie on top of his bed; crawling up her lithe body Sesshomaru began to thank every Kami he could think of. She was his and would be until the end of time. He kissed her with as much conviction as he could muster as he began the 'slow' process of preparing her for entry.

Sesshomaru continued from where he had stopped earlier and laid open mouth kisses upon her flushed skin. When he reached the valley of her breast he slit her bra without a second thought; as she began to protest the ill treatment of her underwear, he began to knead her breast. He traced one breast in its entirety with his nose; sliding his tongue out for his first taste. If her scent was anything to go by she would taste delightful. When he wrapped his lips around her nipple; he nearly froze, she was heavenly and she was the closest he was ever going to get to paradise. Moving to the other breast he made sure to pay an equal amount of attention to that breast, no reason to leave one breast feeling left out now is there.

After paying homage to both of her luscious mounds Sesshomaru continued his trek south. Sliding his tongue into her bellybutton knowing it would make her squeal, Sesshomaru was not disappointed as the sound reached his ears. Finally reaching his prize, Kagome shot up like she had been shocked, "Okay here's the deal either I take them off or you remove them without tearing them to shreds." Smirking Sesshomaru lifted her bottom and slid her panties off with little to no trouble, but she never saw where he put them. The daiyoukai never had any intention of ruining her panties; he wanted to keep them, but he knew that she wouldn't allow it, so what's a little destruction for the greater good. Destroy bra, get to keep panties; it sounded like a good plan at the time.

Gazing upon her fully nude body, Sesshomaru's cock twitched with anticipation at the sight before him; she was beyond beautiful, she was ethereal. She lay there like a fallen angel awaiting her judgment and he would gladly be her judge and jury. Leaning in to the apex of her sex Sesshomaru inhaled her heady scent; it was something that he would never forget. He could smell her purity, but she was no longer a child; he planned to take her with reckless abandon. Well not a first, he had all of eternity to teach her many things about the world of passion and unbridled raw sex; she would be an excellent pupil and he couldn't wait to 'taint' her.

Placing both of her legs over his shoulders he dove in so that he could devour his little one. She tasted divine; Kagome was not prepared for the tongue that ran across her clit. It was a jolt of electricity that sent her body into overdrive, _'Kami, how the hell am I going to make it through this?' _As his tongue continued to become more acquainted her moist depths Kagome bucked her hips. She wanted him so badly it hurt and here he was slowly killing her with his sweet torture.

Smirking against her dripping folds Sesshomaru delved deeper into her waiting core. It was taking all of his insurmountable control to keep from taking her before she was primed for him; he wanted her so bad. With each pulse of her blood his manhood throbbed in unison. _'Only a little while longer,' _was his mantra while he pleasured her. Neither knew how much more they would be able to take before the inevitable happened.

She stiffened at the feeling of him sliding a finger into her vaginal core, and he smiled, "I will not hurt you." It seemed he was speaking more to her neither regions than he was to her, that may have been the case, but Kagome seemed to relax after hearing the whispered words. A second finger to follow the first while Sesshomaru worked her overtaxed body to its limits; bringing forth a body shattering orgasm, he felt her muscles clench his fingers and try to draw him in further, the way her body gave in to his needs and rewarded him with an abundance of the sweetest gifts from the Kamis above he knew there would never be another. He needed this as much as she did, maybe more so.

Slowly he removed his fingers as Kagome watched with morbid fascination as he licked his fingers clean of her essence. Looking upon her, he had never seen a sight more beautiful than at this moment. There she lay looking as if she was glowing, covered in a light sheen of sweat, her chest heaving from having the air snatched from her lungs, the only thing that could make the picture complete is if she were letting his name fall from her lips like a prayer.

Removing his suddenly too tight clothing, he bared himself for her to see, standing to his full height he noticed that once again she was rendered breathless. Taking in the expression on her face his lips twisted to something akin to a smile, but only for her. He slowly crawled his way up her body, dragging his tongue as he went; he had to taste her. Finally, she was ready. Dipping his head slightly, Sesshomaru kissed her, nipping her bottom lip he asked for entry. Breaking the kiss, he gently glided his arousal into her waiting passage. Panting slightly, he whispered an apology for the pain she was soon to feel. "This will hurt," and with that he surged forward until he was sheathed to the hilt.

Kissing her once more he swallowed her whimpers of pain, releasing her he wiped away her tears, "I am sorry Koi," he whispered. Waiting for a sign that she was no longer in pain, Sesshomaru took it upon himself to relax her; running his hand over her sides she shifted bringing a hiss of pleasure from both of their lips. Looking into his eyes Kagome nodded giving him to permission to continue.

His first few thrusts were agonizingly slow so much so Kagome found herself begging him to stop torturing her. She felt the soft rumbling of his laughter and she frowned, of all times to find something amusing he picked now, "Are you laughing at me?" she huffed. "So impatient little one, you haven't changed at all," he murmured against her neck. Giving in to her pleas, he sped up and with each thrust she felt the spring in her lower regions coil tighter.

This feeling was new to her, while she had pleasured herself before she had never felt anything as intense as what Sesshomaru was invoking within her body. She was so tight, he had known she would be, but he could not get his body to obey him. Her body called to him, demanded that he take what she offered and not when he wanted to, but when she decided. But he could not bring himself to care.

He could feel that she was nearing her peak and knew that he would reach his soon after. Arching her back to meet his relentless pounding Kagome's body went rigid when the spring in her snapped as insurmountable pleasure consumed her body. Her welcoming warmth convulsed around his arousal forcing him into his own orgasm, milking him of his seed; within that moment he marked her as his for eternity as both gave into the exhaustion of their coupling.

Waking hours later Kagome noticed that the light no longer shown through the window, she must have been sleep for some time. Feeling the bed dip with the weight of her mate she smiled, "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough, I'm pleased that you are finally awake, though I am saddened that I did not have the pleasure of waking you."

Smiling she answered, "I'm sure."

Leading her towards the shower, Sesshomaru began the oh so delightful task of cleaning his mate. Kagome felt so good, his hands were amazing and that tongue of his should be illegal, but alas like all good things this to had to come to an end. He kissed her mark and whispered softly into her ear, "Come we must get ready for the party." With a soft whine, she stepped out of the shower and proceeded to get ready.


End file.
